It's Just a Harmless Dream
by Legal Humor
Summary: Will no longer be updating till further notice ...
1. Chapter 1

It's Just a Harmless Dream

By: Legal Humor

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Moving In + the Creepy House across the Street

Wordlessly, I stared out the car window not at all admiring the changes and sceneries I wouldn't usually see back in my home town. I didn't welcome the changes positively though, in fact I rolled my eyes, shrugging it off and looked on in complete boredom.

I could feel my Mom's worried gaze on me the whole ride and I knew for sure she was, mile by mile, building up the courage to say something.

"Sam, I hear they have a wonderful High School where were going," she said cheerily.

I slowly turned my head to see my mom's upbeat smile beaming towards me but I, being the negative person I am, shot her buoyant mood down and turned my head back to its previous position, letting out a uninterested grunt.

"Lots of new friends there," she went on.

"Nothing could replace the few friends I made back home," I coldly shot back.

All of a sudden short brown hair popped out in-between us and the first thing I saw were playful hazel eyes and a mischievous grin that could only belong to the bane of my existence: My eight year old brother.

"Oh stop being such a grumpy troll and be happy for once Sammy!" Flaunted the little monster.

I heard my mom snickering in her seat as she tried to cover its trace with her palm. (Jeez! What kind of parent was she!)

"Or," I began turning around and thus facing him. "How about you not worry about me you little snot and put back on your seatbelt," I glowered. "Mom tell him to sit back in his seat and put his seat belt on … that's illegal," I also pointed out flashing him a wicked smirk knowing full well that this little skirmish was my victory.

"Timmy, seatbelt, now," She said sternly without taking her eyes off the road.

He huffed knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He sat back in his seat snapping his seat belt into place and crossed his skinny arms over his slender chest. He stuck out his tongue and so did I before I swiftly turned back around in my seat. _Lil' brat_, I thought. I leaned back against my seat and closed my eyes finally realizing the lack of sleep I deprived myself from over the past few days on the road. _Mom must feel like crap since she's the one doing most of the driving, _I thought. I slightly opened my eyes and peaked under my lashes at her. She'll probably drop cold the first chance she gets. Perhaps I'll make her breakfast in bed the following morning.

I have been … well very difficult [Maybe even more challenging then Timmy and trust me now that's saying something] ever since I heard we were moving. I mean it isn't like it is her fault that her company is moving to this particular area thus causing us the hassle of moving. [This job is very important to my mom and the prosperity of our small family. I plan on getting a job or two in the area myself. I usually don't like doing 'stuff' as in 'working' but if that's what it takes to bring in a few extra bucks then I'm willing]

My eyes lids were becoming more and more heavier the greater I tried to fight off the drowsiness. I softly sighed, giving in to them, finally letting the dark abyss of sleep take hold.

* * *

My world was shacking and I groggily came to, batting my eye lashes in an attempt to clear my vision. More shaking occurred as my senses slowly but surely began to take action. Soft murmuring was the first thing that I picked up and I slowly turned my head in the direction of the sound. My mom's wide grin was the first thing I saw and I looked on confused, still in quite a haze. Something burst out in front of Mom's form and a loud voice erupted before I had time to comprehend my situation.

"WAKE UP!" Yelled the very recognizable [Yet annoying] voice of my brother directly in my face.

Startled, I jumped hitting the back of my head against the window seal. I bit my bottom lip but showed no sign of pain even though the back of my head was throbbing erratically.

"Honey, were here," I heard my mom say in complete awe and eagerness.

I lifted a brow while rubbing the back of my cranium. My brother was already out the car and running towards the front door yelling to us 'hurry hurry, come on you slow pokes'. My mom now opened the driver's door and jumped out closing it be hide her. Hesitant at first I sat there and watched them as they both made their way to the door and my Mom opened it with a giddy Timmy excitedly jumping up and down beside her. Not even a mille-second after she opened it Timmy darted inside. She looked back at me with a huge smile and waved her arm gesturing me to come over before she too disappeared somewhere inside. With much effort I forced myself to open my door and jump out. The second my feet hit solid ground I couldn't help the urge to stretch and bellow a yawn. [Oh, solid ground how I've missed you so] Once done I stopped to, for once, observe my surroundings. The neighborhood was a little quiet; a major difference from the loud, crazy city but nothing I couldn't adjust to. Yet, still, the thought hadn't registered that this place, this home and this new life was permanent; or at least for a good chunk of my years. I groaned not even liking the thought. I closed the door and walked around the car to the back and opened the back door. I smiled at the sleeping cat in its cage as it slowly came to, lifting her head and giving me a bored look before lying back down in her plush covers.

"I suppose you're not too thrilled about moving here either huh Jinx," I murmured to the solid black cat who seemed to pay no mind when I lifted her cage effortlessly with one arm and closed the back door with the other.

Something to my right seemed to have caught my attention and I looked involuntarily to the house directly across from ours. Something about it had a bad vibe to it; I mean hell! The windows were boarded up, the house was in serious need of some maintenance and the lawn looked like it hasn't been trimmed in awhile. [To the point where weeds and dandelions littered the property] The house was defiantly in need of a miracle. That one house seemed to just stand out so greatly compared to the others. Around the perimeter of the house were black bars for a fence. At the gate there seemed to be chains on the entrance securely locking it up. Not to mention a sign hung up on the fence saying in big red caps 'KEEP OUT'. A hiss snapped me out of my little trance and I looked down to find Jinx still lying down but staring at the house intently; the hair on the nap of her neck standing on end.

Without a word I hastily scurried up the driveway and into the house, not even taking a glimpse back but for some odd reason felt a pair of eyes burning into my back (as if someone was watching).


	2. Chapter 2

PhanGurl: Thank you! I'm happy you like it so far.

Calluna Rose: Of course, and continue I shall.

**Author's Note: **Once again I present you with another short chapter that's completely unacceptable when it comes to how long it's been since I last updated. Sorry about that. For the most part, and I think some of you will already notice this, but I've been going super slow when it comes to introducing things. Chapter by chapter there will be hint after hint of the much awaited 'you know who' coming to visit Sam. Sadly, that will wait, but the wait will be worth it. Trust me. Also, someone [Forgot her username] told me the previous name of Samantha [Which was Lyric] was kind of Mary Sue-ish. I've thought about it and finally decided to change her name. [Just because for some odd reason I didn't like it anymore] Also, I changed the story's title. Without further ado, I present to you chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Sadly My Room

I slammed the front door be hide me taking a few steps back. I gently set the cage holding Jinx down on the floor and slowly approached the front door. Standing on my tippy-toes I peeked out the little window and glared at the house like a mad women.

There seemed to be nothing special about the house, it was just—creepy is all. Creepy to be around and unnerving to gaze upon, even for a few short minutes. I sighed turning around and got on my knees to open Jinx's cage.

"Be free," I mutter once the cage was fully opened.

…

"Go," I encouraged, waving a hand around.

…

"You may leave," I said dramatically.

She lifted her head to look at me with the same bored cat-like expression, quickly losing interest she fell back into her covers. [Strange cat, one minute she's on edge the next she's back to her lazy, care-free self] Sighing with a 'whatever' I began to make my way upstairs where the sound of laughter could be heard.

At the top of the stairs I stopped at the first door to the hall and silently observed the scene.

I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed over my bosom. Timmy talked a mile a minute, babbling on about his new room as he happily bounced up and down on his bed—adorned with sheets and pillows with the design of the movie Toy Story. Mom stood at the foot of the bed trying desperately to calm down the overly hyper eight year old, to no avail. She peeked over her shoulder, sparing me a glance, before inclining her head in a directed route.

"Your rooms down the hall, last door to the left," she quickly rushed out above all the shrill laughter.

In a flash she turned her attention back to the rambunctious youngster snatching him, in mid-jump, tickling him into submission. With a faint smile I pushed myself from my perch and moved on to my next destination.

Moving on down the hall, I couldn't help being somewhat anxious. Maybe even excited. Just maybe. Of course the continuous giggling belonging to Timmy and what sounded like roaring sounds from my Mom echoed down the hall making my smile reverse into a frown, I, once again rejecting everything good remembered that I was supposed to be gloomy not excited.

Cupping the doorknob I slowly turned the rusty knob and, with a forceful push [I'm not sure what the deal is with that. The door must be old] the door finally opened. At first glance I would have been satisfied just for the fact of seeing all my stuff [Not only that but the room was way bigger than my old room] but after closing the door be hide me the site of pink and flowers hit me all at once.

"Oh hell no," I whispered.

There on the other side of the door was hot pink paint and if that wasn't enough, flower stickers were littered on it. [For some odd reason majority of the stickers were hoarded into the middle but for the moment I did not pay it no mind] The door hurt my eyes to even look at for more than five seconds.

"Houston, we have a problem," I mumbled.

Turning around, I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the window. Looking out the window, still seeing pink blurs in my vision I looked outside.

"Oh … shit," I said in a hushed voice.

Not only did I have the door from hell but my window stared out to that house across the street. A sense of uneasiness washed over me and just as quickly as I came I bolted out of that horrifying room [Sadly, my room] running pass my brother's room. [No Mom or Timmy] I stomped my way down the stairs and nearly ran right into my little brother as I rounded the corner.

"Hey! Watch it," said my brother as he put the straw of a Caprisun to his lips.

"Move it," I muttered, walking past him.

"MOM!"

Not in the kitchen.

"MOM!"

Not in the living room.

"MOM!"

Not in the dining hall.

"MO-

"Jeez la-wheez," said my Mom as she came up the stairs of what I guessed was the basement.

"Do you have to yell so loud?"

"Whatisthat," I said, pointing a singer digit upward.

My Mom looked in the direction of my pointed finger, wrinkling her nose as she did so. After a brief moment she looked back at me with a raised brow.

"What about the ceil?" She questioned.

"Wait, what, NO! My room, the door, hot pink paint … flowers. Ringing any bells."

She sighed walking into the kitchen, stopping at the sink to wash her hands.

"Aw come on Sam. It isn't that bad," she said in a 'you're acting like a child' kind of tone.

"Oh, yeah, it's that bad," I countered back also walking into the kitchen and began searching for something.

"What are you doing?" I heard her say, also hearing the sound of water ceasing.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for something to fix the 'problem'."

Finally my hand pulled open the last cabinet and I looked upon the toolbox with a triumph grin.

"Oh no you don't," I heard, before the sound of footsteps began to come towards me.

Reacting fast I quickly snatched the toolbox before dodging her outstretched hands and scurried off down the hall.

"Sam!"

Still running down hall.

"Samantha Smith!"

Now running up the stairs.

"I'm serious Sam," my Mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. [Apparently to winded to continue her pursuit up the stairs] "Don't you touch that door."

"It's MY door," I yelled back.

Before she could make any other comments I ran down the hall and into my room [I had to literally bum rush the door to get it open] and practically slammed the door be hide. Once again my eyes saw pink and I carelessly let the toolbox drop from my grasps letting it loudly clatter to the carpet.

Walking back to the door I began the daunting task of removing each and every rose, daisy and tulip before continuing. Once the task was fairly complete I took a step back to glare at parts of the stickers that stubbornly persisted in clinging to the door. [You know, when you peel off a sticker some irritating pieces just wouldn't come off, which makes things look even more crappier than before] That was until something in the middle of the door [Where all the stickers use to be] caught my attention. Once again walking up to the door, my face merely an inch from it, I gazed upon what only could be described as a deep indention in the door. Four to be exact. Trailing my hands along the [Tilted] claw like slashes from top to bottom I loudly groaned my irritation.

"What the hell. Did the previous owners not only have bad taste but also owned a fucking tiger."

Huffing, I stooped down and starting digging through the toolbox eventually finding and bringing out a screw driver.

With a heavy groan I said, "Ok, let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Evaesis: Why thank you. I'm happy to hear that. Hope she conts. to amuse you in this chapter.

**Author's Note: **Once again I apologies for the late update. Been dealing with a few things. Hope my stressful life doesn't hinder my writing skills. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **I Wonder Who Freddy Is

I brought a wavering hand up to wipe the perspiration from my brow which was quickly followed by me leaning back using my arms as supports. Criss-crossed on the soft green grass I evaluated my work, top to bottom and back to top where I lowered my gaze slightly to stare at the core. It's amazing what paste filling [Putty] and some fresh new paint can do for a person.

Peeking over my shoulder, I, for the millionth time it seemed checked the creeper house from across the street as if any minute it would come to life and attack. Sighing, I looked back at my door which was still slowly drying its new creamy colored paint in the crisp evening winds.

Reaching into my jacket pocket I pulled out my ITouch and began taking a minute to unravel the pesky headphones that always seem to be tangled together. [Annoying right] Once that was done my finger tips splayed across the screen familiarly, wasting no time in finding the radio. I settled for listening to one of my favorite presents. [A station featuring rock music] Somewhat leaning my head back and closing my eyes I allowed my tense muscles to relax and just enjoy the day. [Which I don't exactly do very often] After the 4th or 5th song I found myself actually singing to the lyrics, ACTUALLY enjoying myself. Damn music, why does it have such an intoxicating effect.

All of a sudden, when my favorite part was about to come up, static fuzzed over the headphones. And I, once again the idiot was still singing a couple seconds after the song went dead. Frowning, because not only was that my favorite part in the whole god damn song but once everything went silent and I heard my 'singing' voice I remembered that I was a pretty sucky singer.

You know when you're actually singing along and the music is blaring and you can't hear crap but you think you're the shit. Then when the song all of a sudden goes silent and you hear yourself you're like 'Ew, I sound like that'. Yeah, that's how I felt.

My Mom says I'm a good singer and, surprisingly, so does my lil' brother. [And even everyone else I known and sung for] Sadly, people, such as myself, aren't as confident in their 'talents' when people always say you're amazing.

Tapping the screen multiple times gave me the same end result. Nothing. Perhaps the thing was frozen. Which by the way has happened to me more than once so this isn't the first time this has happened. Usually I would turn it off and turn it back on but this time not even that did anything. Taking the ear buds out of my ears I was just about to give up and just stuff it back into my jacket pocket when a soft murmuring sound could be heard. Smiling happily to myself thinking that it unfroze I stuck a single bud in my ear and frowned at what I heard.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

My brows creased in confusion and irritation.

"The fuck. This isn't Green Day." [Green Day: A rock band]

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, better stay up late._

Looking back at the screen it was still on the same station it froze on so I know I didn't change the station on accident.

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

"You know what, fuck it."

Pulling out the remaining ear bud with a forceful jerk I thrust the ITouch back into its precious location before putting my face in my palm. With a few silent minutes to find my inner peace once again I looked back at my door with the same old bored expression I always display.

"Hey Sam, come look at this," said a voice from the houses entrance.

Looking up and thus losing all interest in watching the paint dry, [Because truly I had nothing else to do] I leaned to an angle to pivot my gaze around the bulk of the tree to see my Mom standing at the front door while she seemed to be engrossed in her own evaluating on something hanging on the doors facade.

Curiosity winning over I picked myself from the ground wiping my butt on the way over to save myself of any embarrassing dirt spots. Before I knew it I was by her side, staring at a cat-like contraption hanging on the door. Almost like a replica of Jinx but just a little bit weirder.

Wrinkling my nose and lifting a brow I look at Mom's cheeky face and replied with a dull reply.

"Halloween I presume."

With a nod she replied.

"You bet cha, and check this out."

She clicked a switch on the contraption before stepping back and motioning with her hands for me to walk forward. With a more than unenthusiastic look I stepped through the door, nearly jumping out of my skin when a high pitched hiss came from the thing. Now against the wall staring bemused at the mocking cat-thing whose eyes where now glowing a sinister green [As if it were taunting me] I look to my Mom who was still smiling, looking for an approval.

"What do you think," She asked, impatient of my staring.

"Are you trying to scare the crap out of the neighbors," I said back rolling my eyes.

"Well it is Halloween Sammy. You know it's my favorite holiday," she said while coming back to turn off the device then turning her gaze outside. "I have to admit, that door is looking better than before," She said, her eyes beaming what could only be explained through words. 'Good job'.

"Yeah," I replied back. "Though I don't think I can fix that rusty doorknob."

With a quick pat on the shoulder she said, "Oh don't worry about that. I'll buy a new one when were all settled in." With that she moved on, disappearing down the hall. "I think that door should be dry by now Sam. Bring it back inside," I heard from in the depths of the kitchen I believed.

Nodding to no one in particular I paced my way from the entrance and across our lawn where the door leant waiting against a tree near the sidewalk. Touching the door confirming it was indeed dry I grabbed it on both sides with both hands before awkwardly lifting it up. Turning around I began wobbling toward the house when something poked my shoulder, thus receiving another one of the many surprises of the day. No wait, the past few hours. Yeah.

Thankfully I didn't shriek in pure shock but I did gasp and jump before swiveling around, instinct telling me to use the door as a guard on whomever which I did just that. I peeked from be hide the mass of the door to see a frighten couple, maybe in their mid 40's, standing there with a card and a basket of flowers and fruits. Frowning, I continued to stare at them.

"Uh, hello, new neighbor. We are Mr. and Ms. Ottoman," said the man as he motioned towards his wife who offered a small, still slightly nervous smile. "We live down the street," he also added. Perhaps trying to calm the tense feeling in the air.

"Um … hi," I said back finally lowering the door to the ground with a shy blush. [Not that I was shy. It's just that I was attempting on using a door as a weapon that really got me]

"Is your Mother or Father here," he finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Uh yeah. Give me a minute," I said.

Half running half jogging I came to the door and yelled, "Mom!"

No less than a few seconds later my Mom's irritated form emerged from the hall.

"Why do you keep yelling-?"

Cutting her off I said – "Some old folks with souvenirs want to see you."

Confused she looked over my shoulder seeing the couple standing there. Her eyes slightly widened before she brushed past me muttering something like 'I hope they didn't hear what you just said' before she approached them.

From where I was standing I could only hear bits and pieces of what they were saying. Not wanting to just stand there and look like a forth wheel I pushed myself from the door and slowly started to stroll my way down the hall, trailing a single digit along the wall while humming the same tune I heard on my ITouch. Yes, it was a creeping song, or whatever it was but even I have to admit it was kinda catchy.

"One…Two…Freddy's coming for you," I muttered. "I wonder who Freddy is," I said out of the blue.

Coming into the kitchen I opened a cupboard and grabbed a glass from its confines. Pouring me a glass of water I couldn't help gazing out the window above the kitchen sink which out looked the backyard. Off to the side and at the furthest corner an old shack-like structure caught my attention.

Bringing the rim of the glass up to my lips I took a small sip of the refreshing tap water still looking at the small shack.

Making an 'Ahhh' sort of sound when the glass left my mouth I peeked over my shoulder and down the hall as if making sure the coast was clear before I committed a petty crime.

Placing the glass on the counter I looked back out the window knowing full well I couldn't walk away now and not get a small peek at what was inside. My curiosity was already at its peak and when I was curious you better bet I'll fulfill that curiosity. None of that curiosity kills the cat crap.

I walked over to the screen door unlocking it but before I could even open it an inch a small voice nearby said –

"What are you doing?"


End file.
